Nobody Loves You Like Your Mamma Loves You
by Emz0
Summary: Kuroko's parents are never around, but what if there's a good reason for that?
1. Chapter 1

**My first KnB fic. Hha, I'm totally obssessed with it right now. xD Hope you enjoy.^^**

_**Disclaimer: Tis' not mine or Kuroko would have his own harem of men.**_

* * *

"Hey, isn't that Akahana?"

"Yeah, I think it is!"

"Wait. Do you mean Akahana as in the actress Aka-chan?"

"Yeah! Don't you see her?"

"But why would someone like her be here? It's only a practice game between two unknown teams..."

"Maybe she's hiding from the paparazzi?"

xx

Kuroko intercepted the pass from the other team, jumping between the players. They had lost sight of him again and lost the ball, probably for good.

5...

He turned back and passed the ball to Kagami. The other team still struggling to recover from the stolen pass.

4...

The fiery red head caught the ball and took off for the hoop, his heart beating quickly. He could feel each and every thud of the ball as it hit the ground near his feet.

3...

An opponent from the other side tried desperately to block the attack. His eyes widened and he threw his hands out in front of him to protect himself from the freshman running straight for him.

2...

But Kagami plowed through his defense and ran towards the hoop. The crowd screamed, as well as his own teammates, though all he could hear were the sounds of the court.

1...

He jumped up and slammed the ball through the hoop, scoring the last two points of the game for his team.

BZZZZ.

.

Kagami released his grip on the hoop and dropped down, landing easily on his feet. He wiped the sweat from his brow with the back of his wrist.

_Even if it's just a practice game, every win brings us one step closer to the Generation of Miracles._

"KAGAMI!"

He looked at his team to see that they were all watching him now.

"Come on! Coach has something to say!"

_When doesn't she have something to say._ Not that he would ever mention that out loud, especially within earshot of Coach, lest he be gifted with extra training. He picked up his pace and jogged over to where everyone had gathered.

"Are you _sure_ that's her?"

"Yeah, with hair as red and wild as that, how could I not be positive?"

"What's going on? Are you talking me?" Kagami butted into their conversation. He pouted and added, "It's not _that_ wild anyway."

"No, we're talking about-"

"Ah, excuse me, but may I please leave for the locker room now?"

"Not yet! This is important. AH! Where did he go?" Riko looked around quickly, but had lost sight of player number 11. She sighed, "Whatever, like I was saying-"

"I think he left for the locker rooms." The coach's eye twitched.

"I can figure that much out. It was a rhetorical-"

"Ah, excuse me, but-"

"STOP INTERRUPTING ME!" The second year lost her cool. "YOU GET TRIPLE THE-" She turned around and came face-to-face with a red haired woman.

"Ah!" Riko's face dropped and she quickly apologized, "I'm so sorry, I thought it was someone I knew." She lifted her head to look the stranger in the face and then realized who she was talking to.

"It's fine! I shouldn't have come up behind you, " The lady stopped, "Ah. That reminds me, could you help me find someone?"

Kagami stepped up this time. "I don't know who you are, but we were just here for a practice game. We don't know anyone around here. You'll have to go look for this person by yourself."

Riko elbowed the freshman in the side and gave him a hard stare before smiling at the woman. "Don't mind him. We'll help you find whomever it is you're looking for."

Her eyes lit up and she squealed with delight.

Kagami leaned over and whispered, "Why are we helping her? There's no way we'll be of any help!"

"Don't you know who that is? That's Akahana, she's a famous actress! How can you not know her? Her pictures are everywhere!" The coach whispered back fiercely.

The red haired teen huffed, "Sorry I haven't been in Japan long enough to know every famous person!"

"Just forget it. And watch your mouth!" She straightened up and pointed her attention back to the actress, "I don't know how helpful we'll be, but we'll try our best. Who are you looking for anyways?"

"My son! He was playing today and I came to watch his game since I had a little bit of free time today. I was hoping to surprise him," She giggled, "He's so cute when he's surprised."

_The other team has such high connections!_

"Oh, that's right! I'm so rude. I completely forgot to introduce myself. My name is Kuroko Akahana and I'm looking for my son Kuroko Tetsuya."

_KUROKO?_

"W-wait. You're looking for Kuroko Tetsuya?"

She frowned, "Yeah. Isn't he on your team?"

_**Our**__ team has such high connections?_

"Ah, mother. It appears you have met my friends."

Everyone turned to look at the small, blue haired boy who appeared in the middle of the group. He was already dressed in his sweats and Seirin jacket.

"AH! We told you to stop doing that!"

There was a loud squeal and everyone looked up. "Tetchan~ I've missed you so much!" Akahana ran to her son and hugged him. "You're as adorable as always! Especially that surprised look on your face. I bet you didn't expect to see me today."

The team all looked to Kuroko's face which was as passive as always.

_What surprised face?_

"Mother, please let go of me." He said, slowly trying to wiggle out of her iron grip.

"Tetchan, I told you to stop calling me mother~ Call me momma, like you used to~" She whined, holding on tighter.

"Pfffft." Kagami bent over trying to contain his laughter, "They're nothing alike."

"Kagami. This isn't funny. Please help me."

_THIS is Kuroko's mom? She acts more like Kise! _

The red head couldn't hold it in anymore and doubled over in laughter.

* * *

**Haha, I finally wrote for something other than DRRR! xD Anyway, review if can~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the end of this story. This is the longest story I've ever written. xD**

_**Disclaimer: Not mine~**_

* * *

Kuroko turned away, his hope of rescue fading fast. "So, is there a reason you came today?"

Akahana's grip loosened slightly on the boy and he took the opening to slip out of her grasp.

"Yeah. Before I forget, I need you to come to a dinner party tonight with your father and me."

"Ah, no thank you," he said without a second thought.

"But, Tetchan~~" She whined reaching for him again, "Momma will be lonely without her Tetchan and daddy wants to see you too."

The small teen backed away, barely escaping her tight hold. "Fine, but only if you let me bring him along," he bargained, pointing to star of the team who was still laughing on the bench.

A wide smile spread across her face, "Of course, is he your new b-"

"He's a friend of mine." He quickly interjected.

"Right," she winked, "Just like your blue 'friend'. Ah, what was his name? Ao-"

"Mother. I think it's time for you to leave. Don't you need to get ready for tonight?"

"Aww~ Tetchan's blushing. Did I embarrass you?" She cooed out.

Everyone turned to Kuroko again, who stood as stoic as last time.

_Where is she getting this from?_

"Ah, but I really do need to go now. The driver will come pick you up at 7:00, so be ready."

Kuroko nodded.

"And don't be late..." She started.

"Be fashionably late," he said, completing her thought.

"You're so cute when you finish my sentences! You know me too well~" She waved to everyone as she headed towards the door. "Love you, Tetchan! See you and your 'friend' tonight~"

Kuroko sighed as the doors closed behind her, silence consuming the gym as Kagami finally finished laughing when he noticed the lack of chatter.

"It wasn't that funny." Kuroko put in.

"No, it was pretty damn funny." He said, wiping some tears from the corner of his eyes.

"Well, since you found it so amusing, I am sure you will have a lot of fun tonight then." the smaller one stated.

"Eh? What's tonight?"

"Weren't you listening at all, Bakagami?"

"SHUT UP COACH...please." He added, trailing off.

"Tonight you'll be joining my family for a dinner party. It's really boring so I thought I'd bring you along to suffer with me."

"Oh, that's- Oi! What do mean suffer with you?"

"I mean that it's super boring and this time you'll suffer through it with me."

"But why me!"

"You laughed at me when I needed help and now I'll be the one laughing at you."

"Hey! Is anyone else hearing this?" Kagami whipped around to see the rest of the team chatting nonchalantly, completely ignoring the two freshmen. He sighed, "Fine. What time do I need to be ready?"

"The driver will come at 7:00, so be ready by ten till."

Kagami nodded, "Alright, then I need to get home to shower and get ready."

"Ah, me too."

"See you tonight."

xx

"Aka-chan! Late as always I see."

Akahana looked around and noticed a large group of ladies near the window. The one in front waved. She had long black hair down to her waist and was wearing a strapless dark green dress. Akahana smiled and waved back.

"Tetchan! Come on! I want to show you off to my friends from the movie I'm working on now." She squealed and grabbed Kuroko's arm, pulling him towards the group.

Kagami sighed.

_What am I supposed to do?_

He shrugged and followed the two, stopping just behind them.

"I would like you all to meet my son, Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Wow! It looks like he got your hair color and your husband's height."

_Eh? Are they talking about me?_ Kagami looked down to the group slowly beginning to surround him.

"Where did he get those eyebrows though? His grandparents?"

_They are definitely talking about me! _

Kagami held his hands up in front of him, "I'm not Akahana's son, my name is Kagami Taiga."

The ladies turned around and gave a questioning glance to Akahana.

"That's my son's friend. Tetsuya is right here." She held up his arm which she was still holding tightly on to.

"My name is Kuroko Tetsuya. I am Akahana's son. It's a pleasure to meet you all." He bowed as he spoke.

"Ah!" They all gasped. "When did he get here?"

"I have been here the whole time." Kuroko stood up and looked to the group whose attention had now shifted to him.

"How could I have missed someone so cute? Your mother has told us all about you, but I thought she was over exaggerating how adorable you were." The woman with the long black hair giggled and blushed, "But I'd say her words were right on."

"See, this is what I've been telling you about! I have the most adorable son in the whole world~" Akahana let go of Kuroko's arm in favor of taking him into a tight hug.

Kuroko gave her a slight hug back before shrugging off her arms. "I'm going to go find father now."

"Okay!" Akahana replied back excitedly, "Tell him I said that I'll come find him later~"

Kuroko nodded and turned around towards Kagami. "Let's go." He walked away with Kagami following closely behind him.

"How are you gonna find him? There are so many people here!" Kagami looked around at the crowd.

"It's quite easy actually. He always stands in the middle so that anyone looking for him can find him quickly." Kuroko answered, easily slipping through the crowd.

Kagami nodded and walked through the crowd, slowly falling behind Kuroko.

_Damn it! Where did he go?_

The red haired teen stopped and looked around, but his teammate was already gone.

Kagami sighed and turned to continue on by himself, when he ran right into someone.

_Oof!_ The teen caught himself before he fell over. "Uh, sorry about that. I wasn't paying attention." He turned and looked towards the man he bumped into. The man had long black hair that went down to around his chin. It was styled slightly to the right.

_So tall! He's gotta be around 200 cm!_

"It's quite alright." The man laughed. "I don't believe we've met before. At least it was a memorable first meeting." The guy held out his hand, a huge smile encompassing his face, "The name's Yuuta. Kuroko Yuuta."

"I'm Kagami Taiga." The teen said as they shook hands.

Kagami stopped, "Wait, did you say your name was Ku-"

"Ah, Kagami it appears you have met my father."

"Ah!" The red haired teen jumped. "Kuroko! I've told you to stop doing that!"

"It's not my fault that you're not observant enough to notice my presence." Kuroko countered.

"You little-"

"Tetchan!" Yuuta put his hand on Kuroko's head and ruffled his hair. "You're still as cute as ever, I see!"

_Somehow, this seems familiar._

"Please stop." Kuroko gently pushed the hand off of his head.

Yuuta just laughed and turned back toward Kagami. "Well, it seems like you know my son."

"Yeah. We're both on the basketball team." The red haired teen responded.

"I see. Tetchan's been interested in basketball ever since he saw it on TV when he was younger." The black haired man nodded as he spoke.

Another man approached the three that were talking and tapped Yuuta on the shoulder. When Yuuta saw who it was he smiled apologetically to the two high schoolers, "Sorry, but it looks like I have to go. There has been some trouble back at work that I need to go fix."

Kuroko's dad waved and turned around to leave. "Nice to meet you Kagami and I'll see you later Tetchan."

Kagami watched the man slowly dissolve into the crowd. "Hey Kuroko, what exactly does your dad do?"

"He works as the head of a large company."

"What one?"

"Mitsubishi," Kuroko said nonchalantly.

"Oh, that's cool." Kagami stopped, "Wait, did you just say Mitsubishi?"

"I'm surprised that even Kagami has heard of it."

"Of course I have! It's a huge company! And what do you mean 'even Kagami'?" Kagami started to shout, but stopped when he received glares from the people around him. The room was loud, but not loud enough to completely cover up all of the short tempered male's voice.

The red head bowed slightly in apology and turned back to Kuroko. "How much longer does this party go on for anyway?"

Kuroko stared at Kagami. "Quite a while. There's more time for socializing and then eventually the speeches begin."

He groaned, "Speeches? This is gonna be a long night isn't it?"

"A _very_ long night."

xx

"So Kagami, how was the party last night?" Hyuuga sat down on the bench next to the hot headed freshman.

"Eh. Boring, like Kuroko said it would be." Kagami yawned as he tightened his shoelaces.

"Oh really? Did you at least get to meet Kuroko's dad?"

"Yeah, I did." He shrugged.

"Well?"

"Well what?" Kagami stared at his senpai blankly.

"What do you mean 'well what'? What was he like, dumb ass?" Hyuuga said getting irritated.

"Oh, he was really tall. Kuroko definitely got his height from his mom." Kagami chuckled a little.

"That's it? All you give me is 'he's tall'?" The older teen spat out.

"I'm just getting started! Hold on!" Kagami huffed. "Anyway, I also learned that both of his parents are the same with how they act towards him. It's no wonder that not many things surprise him."

Hyuuga sighed and started to get up. "At least you gave me something else. Is that it?"

"Uhm. Oh! I almost forgot!" Hyuuga's ears perked up slightly. "Kuroko's dad is the head of Mitsubishi!"

"How could you forget that?" Hyuuga smacked Kagami on the head and walked away muttering about 'stupid freshmen'.

Kuroko watched as his senpai walked away from Kagami and smiled slightly.

_Maybe Seirin will be different from Teikou._

* * *

**Haha, I wanted to finish this story before my birthday and ended up finishing it on my birthday. It's a good present for me. xD Anyway, hope you liked it.^^ Review if you can~ **


End file.
